


Curiosity (take two)

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hestiene (Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Killed the cat, or so they say.
Relationships: Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon
Series: Hestiene (Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141319





	Curiosity (take two)

Our tale begins in the Order of the Phoenix's current HQ, number 12, Grimmauld Place. Members, Hestia Jones and Marlene McKinnon are discussing how their very first assignment together went.

Marlene told her, "You did a fine job out there."

Hestia blushed. "Not really, just doing what I can to help out with the war effort."

Marlene beamed, "Ah, modest too? An admirable trait in a person."

Hestia's face burned redder and she muttered, "By the way, were you being serious in that forest earlier?"

Marlene asked, "About my Boggart you mean?"

Hestia nodded. "Yes."

Marlene sighed. "Completely. To be exact, my own Boggart is my own gravestone. There are no people at the funeral, no flowers or wreaths on my grave, nobody cares that I'm dead. That's what my Boggart really is."

Hestia mumbled, "Your greatest fear is dying alone."

Marlene said, "Yes, not very fitting for a formidable woman like myself; is it?"

Hestia shook her head. "We all have different fears and I respect that fact. To you, a pack of feral and hungry werewolves won't be scary in the slightest, but to me; it's absolutely terrifying. And well, to you; that particular image or thought is likewise when it's not to me. We're all human, we have fears and sometimes we just need to be willing to admit them to others."

Marlene smiled slightly. "That little impromptu speech right there is precisely why I requested for you to work alongside me and I don't regret a second of our time together thus far."

Hestia grinned. "Neither do I."


End file.
